bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Aaroniero Arruruerie/Archive 3
unmasked ok.....the profile picture stay this one but can I change the current unmasked pic (that isnt very good) with this one?Nueva espada (talk) 18:08, April 8, 2011 (UTC) The picture you are trying to add lacks fair use rationale, licensing and show nothing but his unmasked head. The pictures are supposed to show what happened in the story. This doesn't show anything.-- To be fair, the current image of his unmasked appearance is terrible - it's out of focus, and the whiteout makes his heads next to impossible to see. The proposed image would be a good replacement, but as Godisme said, it lacks fair use. [[User:Mohrpheus|'Mohrpheus']] (Talk) 02:15, April 9, 2011 (UTC) I answered this on the image gallery talk page, but yeah, this pic can replace the one currently in the appearance section which is difficult to make out any detail in due to the whiteness. However, as I also said there, the picture you added is a duplicate of an existing image and it was thus deleted. Same applies with the reuploaded version. Please check the character's image gallery to see if the picture you are uploading is already on the site in future. Thanks for the suggestion though. Since the existing image does not have its legal tagging filled in either, can you please tell us what episode that screenshot is from so we can fill in the required info. Until that is done the picture is not going in. Thanks. 10:04, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Actually i don't know i took it from the italian wiki and the episode isnt stated,by the way I know is a duplicate but when i tried to upload the other appeared a message with "the image is locked"Nueva espada (talk) 10:19, April 9, 2011 (UTC) : Hello! I know that is a slightly old discussion, but I have gone about adding the legal tagging and fair use rationale for the discussed image. If everything seems in order, please go ahead and change the image. ---[[User:Nwang2011|'Mr. N']] [[User talk:Nwang2011|(Discuss)]] 01:38, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Zanpakuto Section Overhaul I wish to change the Zanpakuto into the below text instead of how it currently is (repetative, artificially inflated, and missing information).Bastian9 13:27, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Zanpakutō : Aaroniero's Zanpakutō takes the form of a deformed brown tentacled appendage with a gaping maw at the center surrounded by various tentacles. He commonly hides it under the the glove on his left hand.Bleach manga; Chapter 267, pages 9 *'Resurrección': It is activated by the command . When released, it turns Aaroniero's lower body into a huge, purple blob-like mass resembling an incredibly bloated invertebrate, with dozens of stubby tentacles and large mouths complete with teeth all their own.Bleach manga; chapter 267, pages 12-13. :Resurrección Special Ability: :*'Hollow Absorption': While all Hollows can cannibalize each other to gain power, Aaroniero has the ability to devour a dead Hollow, and receive all its abilities and reiatsu.Bleach manga; Chapter 267, page 8 -10 The ability allows him to evolve without limit, unlike normal Espada. It is also the reason he is an Espada despite being Gillian. Aaroniero has gained all of the powers of approximately 33,650 unnamed Hollows, Metastacia, and through Metastacia he gained the Shinigami abilities of Kaien Shiba. :*'Aspect Manifestation': When sealed it allows Aaroniero to perfectly manifest any aspect of those he has absorbed using his Zanpakutō, including their knowledge and muscle memory (and thus their battle styles), physical form, and powers. He is only shown to be able to manifest the aspects of one individual at a time while in sealed form. When released Aaroniero can manifest as many of the absorbed powers as he wishes.Bleach manga; Chapter 267, page 14. The weakness of this power is sunlight, which reveals Aaroniero's true form on contact and though it does not negate his abilities.Bleach manga; Chapter 267, page 18. :*'Body Merger': This ability allows Aaroniero to merge his spirit body with other beings, including Shinigami. It was originally Metastacia's ability. :*'Zanpakutō Destruction': The ability destroys the Zanpakutō of a Shinigami when they touch a specific set of tentacles. It was originally Metastacia's ability. :*'Nejibana': Aaroniero is able to use Kaien's Zanpakutō as if he were Kaien. It was originally Kaien's ability which was absorbed by Metastacia. Bastian9 13:27, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Any thoughts on this? Bastian9 21:25, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Well it's been a full week (and I've bumped it several times), so unless anyone wants to comment within the next day or two, I'll be implementing it. Bastian9 00:08, July 27, 2011 (UTC) As you were told months ago, this change is not necessary and loses information in the process.--